Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn
'''Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn '''is the ninth episode of Season 2. Summary When LeAnn accidentally drops her "I Love Cows" badge into her Wishing Potion, big trouble arises as she slowly becomes a cow. To make matters worse, today is the Halloween party at Weaver House, and LeAnn must find a way to undo the potion. Synopsis The episode begins at the Golden Sun Library where LeAnn is working on giving fliers for the Halloween party at Weaver House. She then notices she has no costume when she sees Carl, dressed up as Dark Magician, checking out Moste Potente Potions from the Restricted section and later Sarah, in a Dark Magician Girl costume, checking out a Halloween Crafts book, and realizes that she needs one or else she won't be invited. At Holsclaw Mansion, LeAnn and Megan are making the Wishing Potion to make a wish come true. While brewing, LeAnn's "I Love Cows" badge falls into the potion and somehow is not a good sign... After a bit of a shower, LeAnn notices she has cow ears and a tail. Megan, who is going to the party as Gemini Stone, is horrified to see this, while Kyle, who is a werewolf, just gives her a big laugh when he sees she's going to be a cow. LeAnn knows she must get some kind of antidote or else she'll be a real cow. Her Grunkle Ken notes that there is no antidote, judging from what he sees in Moste Potente Potions. So she decides to go as a cow person. At the party, Zelda, who is in a Cyber Angel Dakini outfit, and Hilda, dressed as Marincess Great Bubble Reef, let her in when they see LeAnn is a cow, knowing she took the potion and made an oopsy. As the party goes on, LeAnn gets into mooing uncontrollably, drinking a ton of water cups and eating all the corn in the dish. She also really wants to eat hay. Noticing she is chewing her own cud, she tells everyone she is turning into a real cow ("It's troooooooo!!") and she has udders and it full of milk and now she have hooves. Once the transformation is complete, Hilda awards LeAnn with the Best Transfigured Costume, knowing LeAnn had to milk it. Then suddenly, it is revaled Megan was having a dream and decides not to make a Wishing Potion. She is relieved that LeAnn is not a cow...until she sees her big sister as a cow outside eating grass, thus causing ''Sarah ''to wake up. She then worries about her potion, then sees her cauldron is empty. Sarah goes back to sleep, ending the episode. Cast Yuri Lowenthal as Carl Alyson Stoner as Sarah Ashley Johnson as Zelda Olivia Olson as Hilda Kristen Schaal as LeAnn Grey Griffin as Megan/Lor Carl Cooper as Kyle Tara Strong as Penny Jeff Bennett as Josh Greg Cipes as Hiram Trivia *This is the second Halloween episode, the first being Spooky Ooky Night. *Second time the episode turned out to be a dream, the first being A Witchmas Carol. In this case, it was a dream within a dream. *This episode is based on the That's So Raven episode "Don't Have a Cow." * When Kyle is shown in his room, you can see a Bang Tango poster on his wall. This may be a nod to his name being the same as a guitarist in that band. Transcripts Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn Transcripts Category:Episodes about LeAnn Category:Episodes Category:Episodes involves cow transformations